SanityTale: In The Dark Abyss
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: Frisk kills Undyne and resets the timeline out of regret. Undertale As usually right? Not quite. Undyne remembers the reset, Frisk desperately tries to hang on to her control and her sanity . Flowey is trying to Awaken something in Frisk. It's going to take everyone to navigate the rabbit hole. But will it be enough? You Know what they say about the abyss. T for violence maybe M.
1. A Horrifying Battle

Disclaimer: I never actually played Undertale but I've seen lots of playthroughs regarding all ends. Please don't kill me. Also I don't own Undertale. All Characters belong to Toby Fox.

Undyne had been chasing the human that called herself frisk for a good long while. Truth was there was about the human that seemed to have a kind of untapped strength. Was it magic, was it DETERMINATION, she didn't know. Racing across the mountain top, the young warrior knew that nothing was going to stop here. She was going to be the hero that the underground needed her to be, even if that meant that she'd have to chase the human for eternity.

Undyne looked down and noticed that Frisk was directly beneath her. She crouched like she was scared or trying to hide. Undyne took a deep breath and raised her spear.

"That's it then. No more running away….HERE I COME!"

Frisk managed to barely dodge the spear. When Undyne landed one the ground the earth shook and cracked as if a great earthquake had been summoned.

"En Gaurde!" the captain shouted.

At first frisk tried to flee but with a flick of Undyne spear an ethereal green aura engulfed frisk's body. Undyne let out a haughty laugh.

"As Long as you're green you can't escape. Unless you learn to face danger head on, you won't last a second against me." The Warrior then summoned three glowing arrow like spears.

Frisk knew what that meant. After all Undyne had been trying to show her what to do for the past two and a half hours. She was not stupid. What she wanted to know was when was this fish woman going to get it through her thick gills that Frisk _didn't want to fight_? The last time she fought a monster she lost control and had it not been for the fact that she managed to reset, said monster would have been nothing but dust as she spoke.

But it seemed like this Undyne was not giving her much of a choice. Reluctantly she took out the spear that the captain had given her early and began blocking the energy arrows. She then lunged at Undyne managing to strike a small blow across her arm.

Undyne she her fist murting a small yes. Finally she was going to get the fight that she had been dreaming of.

"Not bad but how about this.

More arrow spears came but frisk once again did the same block and attack.

A Cheshire-like grin came over Undyne's face as she slid her clawed hands across her neck in a cutthroat motion. For a while, this was how the battle was. The same motions became almost like clockwork. Undyne gave a speech as the battle progressed.

"For years we dreamed of a happy ending, and now sunlight is just Within our reach. I won't let you take that away from us. Everything we have worked for, everything we have suffered for has been leading to this moment. I have gone too far, we have gone too far just to fail now. My friends are counting on me to protect them, and I will fight with ever last inch of determination. Even if it means my very soul splits into a million pieces."

Gritting her teeth, Frisk charged. The spear sank into Undyne's left shoulder. The warrior let out a grunt before pulling the spear out and pushing Frisk backwards. Undyne let out a smirk. She was actually impressed.

"You know. Your kind of tough, but even if you defeat me, you'll never get past Asgore. If you think I'm tough, you haven't seen anything. In fact, killing you at this point would be an act of mercy.

As the battle Progressed, the movements began to feel more and more natural for Frisk, in fact not only was she feeling comfortable with it, she was getting into it. That feeling of dodging every obstacle that the warrior through at her. Leaping and sliding across the field like some sort of sort of Superhero. It felt Awesome. It felt Amazing. It felt…Addicting.

" _This is it This is what we were meant for. This is our story. We're the hero_ "

Each attack gradually got more daring and more damaging. With every turn Frisk was getting braver and more ferocious. Undyne while a first caught off guard began cackling trying to goat the young girl. This was it. This was the battle that she had been waiting for.

"You know, Alphys told me that humans were determined. She wasn't kidding." She then raised her spear up to the sky. "But I'm determined too. I'm determined to end this right now."

Undyne Unleased a Flury of attacks. But Frisk was not going down.

"Right now…" Undyne gritted.

Try as she might, Undyne's attacks seemed to be futile against the human, and where she was weakening, Frisk was just getting stronger. she found herself desperately being put onto the defensive. That was until she felt the burning pain of the spear being forced through her stomach.

"NAUUNGH! You…You were stronger than I thought.

She collapsed to one knee, but her balance started to fail her as her body started to dissipate.  
"So…This…this is where it ends. "

Then something inside her clicked.

"No…NO! Alphys, Asgore, Papyrus, I won't fail them!"

Her body instantly revived itself. Her eye dilated becoming black and Shark-Like

"Human in the name of everyone's hopes and dreams I will defeat you!"

Now it was something in frisk that was changing. She gritted her teeth snarling almost like some kind of demonic beast. Undyne found herself a bit startled. For a split second, Frisk's face changed. Her Eyes changed from blue to a deep crimson red, and her teeth were almost dagger like. It didn't last long enough for Undyne to focus on it, but it was enough to startle her.

"What…are you?"

Frisk lunged forward and stabbed Undyne in the leg. Now the pain was unignorably. She yelled before once again collapsing to one knee, Which once again began to dissipate. But then she smiled

"Is that the best you got? You are going to have to try harder!"

Each attack got worse and worse. First the legs, Then the shoulders and try as she might Undyne couldn't keep going like she was and she knew it.

I can't…can't give up."

She summoned one last energy spear chucking it at frisk who blocked it off with an impatient grunt. Frisk then flipped the spear straightening it. With a mighty throw the Spear zoomed like a bullet impaling Undyne right through the chest.

The warriors breath left her she found herself gasping tears stemming down holding back the shock. Her body began to split apart almost immediately

"Alphys…this…this is what I was afraid of. This is why I never told you…"

As Undyne spoke, Frisk shook her head snapping out of her rage like state. Once she realized what was happening, tears started dripping from her face. She dropped the spear before collapsing herself.

"No please No, Not again.

Undyne Gritted her teeth "No….NO! I Won't die."

With a mighty war cry, Undyne's body snapped back into place A look of aw and hope came over frisk face….She hoped maybe Undyne could triumph over this. Maybe Undyne had the kind of determination she did. her look of hope quickly however turned into a look of horror. The strain on Undyne's body was too much. It literally began melting like wax from a candle. Undyne felt herself slipping away, but she refused to go down quietly. Her voice became slower and more slurred.

I Won't…die…I…Won't…Die…I…Won't

Undyne's mind all of the sudden jolted back in to focus as she finished her sentence.

"…Die?"

Her whole body felt numb and cold. She looked down at her hands realizing they were fully intact as if they had never been touched. Looking at her surroundings she realized that she was on top of the mountain again. She looked down below seeing what appeared to be Frisk looking back at her body trembling.

"What the heck is going on?"

The two of them just battled. Undyne nearly died. she felt herself dying, and then all of the sudden she just…wasn't. A mixture of feelings began to creep into Undyne. Fear, confusion. She felt like she had just been violently jolted out of some hyper-realistic nightmare, but that battled occurred was real…or at least it felt real.

The young warrior grabbed her spear. This time she slowly crept down the mountain.

Frisk was knocked off guard. Something was not right. Anytime frisk had reset before, the monsters would just continue their pattern of behavior. Truth be told she had expected Undyne to do her weird spear dive attack, but she didn't. Instead the warrior just slowly climbed down the mountain before softly landing on the ground.

Undyne's legs shook as she cautiously approached Frisk. Undyne wanted to lift her spear, but for whatever reason whether physical or psychological, her strength was gone. She stopped about two feet from the Frisk. Her breath was shallow and timid.

"What did you do?" The warrior whispered.

Frisk through down the spear and attempted to bolt.

"Wait!" Undyne shouted.

Frisk stopped in her tracks before turning around looking like a deer in a headlight

"What did you mean by not again?"

Frisk breath stared to rapidly increase. Tears started to flow from her eyes. Everything, the sudden timid change in Undyne's behavior the question. It only meant one thing. Undyne knew that Frisk reseted things. Unable to keep her composer, Frisk fell to her knees and sobbed.


	2. For the First Time in a While

"I'm…I'm sorry…I Didn't mean to…I lost control of myself...It was all just a big blur!"

The Human that was blubbering before Undyne at the moment was not the same person that she had battled earlier (or at least she though that she had battled earlier) Her eyes changed from a warrior with hunger and determination, to someone who was concerned. She couldn't explain why, but she just was.

"calm down."

No change.

"Kid I can't help you unless you stop crying.

Still no change. Undyne's body began to tense up. Her eyes flash, and she gritted her teeth and before she knew it she felt the back of her hand slap frisk across the face.

"GET A FREAKING HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Frisk froze partial in shock looking at the towering warrior. Undyne's face changed again when she saw a red bruise on the area where she slapped her.

"I…I'm sorry.

"No I needed that.

"Well maybe the jumpstart but not the bruise."

Frisk nodding whipping her tears. Undyne took a cloth from her back and lightly rubbed Frisk's cheek.

"I just don't get it. One moment I'm melting like a hot candle…fading away…and then all of a sudden without any kind transition or warning, I'm back on the mountain staring down on you as if nothing happened…It's almost like everything just…just…"

"Reset?" Frisk asked

"Yeah Res…." Undyne froze and looked down. "You…you DID do something didn't you?"

Frisk Silently nodded. Undyne let out a sigh. She wanted a battle, but not like this. This just didn't feel right. She began muttering to herself.

"WWPD…What would Paps do?"

A mini papyrus appeared on her shoulder "mmm"

"No, no,"

then one appeared on her other shoulder. This time giving a more forceful grunt.

"I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to do it."

A third mini papyrus appeared on her head. All three of the mini papyruses joined in with a loud series of "hmmm, hmmm, HMMMM! Undyne's eyes started to twitch. She flailed her arms in an effort to shake the minis off.

"Alright, Alright I'll do it, but I'll probably hate myself in the morning."

She then made a deep sigh. "Come on kid."

Frisk was confused.

"What? Where are we going?"

"You want to be stuck here in the cold?" Undyne asked forcefully.

"No,' Frisk said quietly .

*Beep Beep* Undyne looked down to notice a phone ringing on the ground she knew it didn't belong to her, so it must have belonged to frisk. She picked up the phone and opened it. The screen read the word Papyrus.

"Oh that figures." She thought to herself she clicked the call button and held the phone to her ear. Papyrus spoke on the other end.

"Hey What's up? I was thinking you, me, and Undyne should all hang out sometime. I Think you two would make great pals! Let's meet up at her out later."

Undyne couldn't help but chuckle a bit "Hey Paps."

"Oh Undyne!" Papyrus yelped. "I um…did I call the wrong number? No that's the right number."

"Is there something you forgot to tell me about. A new friend maybe?

"Well um…I was going to show you her later on tonight. Is she alright. I wouldn't think she'd leave her phone. "

"Yes Papyrus, she's fine she's with me."

"Oh good. Hey she may not seem like much but I know deep down she's tougher than she looks."

Undyne frowned her eyes once again had a worrying look to them

*You have no idea*

"Undyne you still there?

"Huh, oh yeah. Um hey look I know I promised we'd do that super private one on one training, but do you think maybe we could do a raincheck on that and just do like a hangout day, you know with the human around? Maybe play some Castles & Caverns , order a pizza?"

"Oh, well funny you mention that cause I originally had this big elaborate plan where I would ditch the training by pretending to go to the bathroom so that you and the human would hang out. So yeah a hangout day would be splendid "

"Good. Come to my house say about 8:00?"

"8:00 it is see you then. Tell the human I said hi ok?"

"Will do Paps. See you tonight."

*Click*

Truth be told Undyne wasn't completely honest with Papyrus. After what Undyne had just experienced, she found herself left with more questions than answers. Even with all of magic in human history people with the kind of power to cheat death were rare…and all of them were potentially dangerous. Plus there was he whole fight to begin with. How could someone who appeared to be so strong and vicious turn so timid so quickly? Plus that vision she had of the other girl…She didn't want to admit it, but some part of Undyne was scared and for the first time in a long time, she didn't want to think about battling. She just wanted to get home.


	3. What Did You Call Me?

Frisk still couldn't believe that Undyne's house literally looked like a fish. Then again if a kitchen appliance can live in a pineapple under the sea and skeletons can blink without any kind of eyelids, then maybe she needed to keep her mouth shut as far as what was exactly believable.

As it was, it was certainly not the main thing on her mind. She brutally killed someone again. If it wasn't for the RESET it would have been permanent. First Toriel and now Undyne. The blackouts or more accurately blur outs seemed to be getting worse each time. What made matters worse above all else, Undyne remembered the RESET and she looked scared. Frisk Didn't want to be a monster, but it seemed like she was turning into just that.

Undyne went her to her door and made a bunch of fake electronic noises before twisting the nob

 _*Beep Beep Bop Boop Beep Bop Boop. Click*_

The interior of the house looked rather homely. The only other rooms that seemed to exist outside of the huge, living room/Kitchen were the bathroom and a door that Frisk assumed was Undyne's room.

Undyne removed her armor and casted it to the side revealing a black tank top and a pair of Khaki pants. She them looked at Frisk. The human had honestly expected that Undyne would look at her with angry or suspicious eyes, but this was not the case. Really, Undyne just appeared exhausted.

Undyne pulled a chair out from under the table. "Need a seat?"

Frisk didn't argue with her, and took a seat. Undyne poured hot chocolate into a couple of cups. She sat one on Frisk's side of the table.

"Here, Asgore always told me that chocolate and warm drinks have a way of calming the nerves."

She then put one on the other side and taking a seat herself. "He always enjoyed it when I made it for him." She started to chuckle. "He always ended up getting the Marshmallows stuck in his beard."

Frisk just stayed quite as she gulped down the warm drink. Her eyes seemed to be space out some where else. For once this was something Undyne could relate to, but still if she wanted some answers, she first had to ask the question. So she cleared her throat.

"So…How long have you had the ability to, Replay, Rewind What do you call it?"

"RESET" Frisk mumbled.

"Yeah Reset.

Frisk shrugged. "I didn't even know I had the ability till I got here in the Underground.

"While I was uh, melting I heard you say not again. Have you used these powers before?"

Frisk nodded.

"Care to Enlighten me?"

Frisk took a sip of her drink before putting her head down. The bangs of her hair shadowed her eyes in a very disturbing manner .

"She only wanted to protect me"

 _Prove to me how strong you are._

"Up to that point I only killed small thing. Killer Insects that kind of thing. And when she started casting fireballs, I got scared. I did not know it was only going to take one hit. I still see that look of anguish in her eyes."

 _You…You Really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting you by keeping you here. Not you, but them._

"When her body started crumbling to dust, I couldn't believe what was happening. I exited the doors to try and get some air, and then that stupid Flowey showed up."

"Who's Flowey?" Undyne asked.

"I don't know he's a flower monster of some kind. I met him when I first came to the underground. He tried to kill me, but toriel saved me. Anyway he popped up and started to congratulate me."

 _You're not human are you? No. Your empty inside just like me._

"I was so scared I lifted my head up in the air to scream, but when I looked back down, I was back in the ruins. Every creature I killed before acted like nothing had happened. Toriel seemed completely oblivious to what had happened before, not realizing that her own daughter slaughtered her. When she challenged me again, I made sure to not fight back. I thought I was safe until he showed up again."

 _Clever, Very clever. You think you're so smart don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. But you, you could play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Don't play dumb I know what you did. You murdered her, and then you went back because that widdle biddie conscience of yours made you feel bad. You Niave idiot. Do you think you're the only one with that power? The power to reshape the world, to play god, to SAVE . fortunately for you, the monsters here, aren't capable of remembering anytime you RESET. Except for me of course. Truth be told, I thought I was the only one with that power. Not anymore though. Seems you determination is greater than mine. Enjoy that power while it last. I'll be watching._

"So Flowey knew about your reset."

Frisk nodded. "I've only reset a couple of times since then, some of the monsters obstacles have literally killed me.

Undyne's eyes widened. "Wait you have the ability to cheat death?"

"I never thought of it in those terms before, but I guess yeah. It's funny though. Every time I die I find myself in this empty space and I can hear an echo calling to me. _Don't give up Frisk. Stay Determined._ '

"And the whole thing about the monster's not remembering a reset?"

"Well I've had to reset to get past some of Papyrus's puzzles and they didn't seem to notice. So I think What Flowey said is true."

"Then why do I remember that RESET on the mountain?"

Frisk shrugged.

"Have you noticed a pattern with any of the RESETS?"

"Well it seems like I'm always transferred back to moments where I felt most determined."

"Well that's a start, and what about this Flowey Character you keep talking about. Are you sure he didn't say or do anything creepy or unusually aside from normal.

"I don't…Wait.

 _You're not human are you? No. Your empty inside just like me._ _In fact you're Chara aren't you? After all of these years, we are still inseparable…_

"He kept calling me Chara."


	4. Dreams or Warnings?

**A/N: I guess I need to go ahead and lay this out now as just a little disclaimer. While this story does follow kind of the basic premise and story of Undertale and technically does exist in it's own Timeline within the vast Undertale Multiverse, there are and are going to be quite a few differences. Aside from just plot differences, this story is going to take a lot less of a meta approach. Obviously with people like Sans and Flowey there will probably be meta references, but not in terms of the whole thing being a video game. There is no RESET button or any Button for that matter and there are no SAVE POINTS just actions and Points within Frisk's memory that stick out most in her mind. I hope I'm making since. Just imagine this as what if Undertale were a short story or a novel instead of a video game. I hesitate to call this a more realistic Undertale considering nothing about Undertale is realistic, but I hope you get the idea. I hope you still enjoy it.**

There was something about this that Undyne still couldn't bye. How could a kid who had only killed a few monsters, RESET or not, be so powerful? Undyne had put herself through years of vigorous training ever since she was a small child, chasing wild beast in the caverns., Suplexing large boulders to test her strength, even having one on one sparing matches with Asgore himself.

Yet this little girl that could have been no older than 11 had essentially handed her butt to her like she was an amateur. It just didn't make any sense .

"Frisk, Are you sure you didn't use your reset ability during our battle? I will not be mad if you did. I know what it's like to not want to lose to anybody."

"No, I didn't want to fight you at all." Frisk said.

Undyne had the uncanny ability to see through deception much like sans in a way. She could always tell when Sans was lying about being ok, she could tell when Paps gave a fish story, in Frisk's case, it seemed like she was telling the truth, but the pieces just didn't feel like they added up. Either Frisk was the world's best liar, or she really downplayed her own abilities.

Undyne chuckled. "It's just you're a really good fighter. I mean really good. When you and I battled, you showed agility that took me years to build up. You controlled that spear as if you had been handling it for years. If it wasn't the fact that you were human I would have recruited you into the royal guard right. You're a heck of a warrior. Don't you know how great that is? How special that is?

Frisk looked at Undyne tears streaming down her face

"You know what I did to you. I didn't just kill you. I tortured you. I hit you in all the places that would make you hurt. I don't want to be like that I don't WANT to hurt people. But I don't know if I can stop. And that is what scares me. I know you're a warrior I know that's probably your whole life is revolved around fighting. I don't expect you to Understand.

Undyne sighed. "Trust me. I understand better than you might think." She then took a sip from her drink. "Truth be told, I don't think I could ever put Papyrus into the royal guard."

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"I mean it's not that he's weak. He's actually really tough. One of the toughest I've seen in a long time in fact but…"

"But what?"

"He's… He's too soft hearted. I mean look at you. He was supposed to capture you, but he ended up becoming friends with you instead. He does that to everyone. He sees good in people even when they don't see it in themselves. As much as he wants to fight for king Asgore, I think he would be just as happy if everyone made friends and cooked spaghetti together. Truth is, That's why I love him. If I sent him to battle just to watch him get ripped to pieces, I'd never forgive myself."

Frisk smiled wiping the tears from her eyes "That's adorable!"

Undyne Chuckled. "That's why I've been teaching him how to cook. That's the whole one on one training I was talking about on the phone I thought maybe if I taught maybe Paps how to cook, he could do something else with his life…Now if only I could teach him how to make something besides spaghetti ."

Frisk giggled before turning around to hear a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil."

Undyne got up and opened the door. There stood Papayus with his wide mouthed grin.

"Greetings Undyne. I the Great Papayrus, have come for our day of the hangout."

"Hey Paps. Come in."

"I have also brought you a gift."

Papyrus pulled out an orange bone wrapped in a pink bow.

"Oh thanks."

Undyne tossed the bone into a drawer that had a bunch of the same kind of bones in it.

"Greetings human." Paps said as he picked frisk up and spun her around. "I hope Undyne hasn't given you too much trouble. "

"You know there was this one time where Undyne caught Sans sleeping at his post, and apparently in his sleep he called Undyne a swordfish. Nyeh heh, She got so mad at him she chased him through the whole underground. It was the first time I ever saw Sans run. It was…"

"Ok that's enough." Undyne said interrupting the story secretly trying to avoid embarrassment. "Paps why don't you go ahead and order a pizza.

Papayrus lifted his arms in a salute.

"Will do captain. Frisk you like Pepperoni Right?"

Frisk nodded

He then pulled up his cell phone and dialed it.

"Yes Grillby's? I'd like a large Pepperoni pizza. Yes Fire baked, ooh stuffted crust. No hold the Anchovies Undyne hates anchovies…Would I like a side of ribs with that? Who is…? SANS! CURSE YOU AND YOUR HORRIBLE SKELETON PUNS!"

Papayrus ears started to shoot steam as his face scrunched up as he hanged up and dialed again.

"Prank call?" Undyne asked.

"Yes…Prank call."

Paps once placed again placed an order and then hanged up the phone.

"Ah well then. I placed the order. No horrible skeleton puns this time."

Al of the sudden there was a ring at the doorbell

"Well that was quick I just placed the order."

Undyne opened the door. There stood Sans holding a pizza box.

"Hey Pizza!" He shouted.

Undyne looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What a guy can't have more than one job?"

"I know that. I just didn't now you worked at Grillby's.

"Eh Grillby doesn't let me put meals on the tab so I agreed to work for food. You're my last delivery."

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I the Great Papyrus hear Sans say that he actually works."

"Hey Paps feel free to call me many things, but I won't turn down free food."

"Do you have to report back to your boss?" Undyne asked.

"Nope after this delivery I'm heading home?"

"Would you like to stay and hang out with us.?"

Sans looked at the inside of the house, then back at Undyne. "Dibs on the couch!" He shouted

Sans plopped on the couch giving a wave at Frisk. "Hey Frisk. Sword Fish here giving ya trouble?"

Undyne grunted and shook her head. "Give me a break I already said sorry for getting mad and chasing you everywhere."

"Mad you were so steamed. You might has well have been served with a side of butter."

"That's lobster."

Sans gathered with the rest of the group. The group talked about several things. Sans gave a bunch of bad skeleton pus, Undyne started talking about Asgore.

"It's getting worse. He's getting to the point now where he doesin't even come out of his chamber. I think he's starting to lose hope."

"it's not all bad here." Sans said "We've got restaurants we have movie theaters. I'd say we have done pretty well for ourselves considering."

Undyne sighed and shook her head. "I know you've found contentment here in the underground, but some of us dream of feeling slight shine on our skin.

Sans chuckled. "When did I ever say I was content?"

Undyne gave him a strange look before looking back down on her plate. "Hey Paps I hate to be a bother, but do you think maybe you and Frisk can make yourselves scarce for a bit. I need to talk to Sans privotly. Your free to go to my room. Alphys made this new holographic game system you're free to knock yourselves out."

"Of course captain, um this conversation doesn't has anything to do with me does it?

"Don't worry Paps you're not in trouble. I just need to talk to Sans for a bit."

"Right away. Come on human. Undyne has the best video games, and I the great Paparus am king of the Dance Party."

The duo went into Undyne's room. Leaving Sans and Undyne alone.

Sans chuckled "Alright Sword Fish what's rubbing your ribs the wrong way? You've been acting weird ever since I got here."

Undyne took a deep breath. "Sans have you ever had that feeling of Déjà vu? Like everything that you've experienced right now you've experanced before, like regaurdless of what you accomplish today you could wake up tomorrow and it's like it never happened?

Sans simply smiled. " I might, but pretend I don't explain what'cha mean."

"If I did you'd think I was crazy."

"Go ahead and try me."

Undyne took a deep breat hand explained everything that had happened during her encounter with Frisk, the fight, dying the resting. And as she talked Sans just continued to smile and nod. Undyne finished her tale.

"I know I fought her Sans. I could see her as clear as I see you right now,She was more powerful than anything I've ever fought before and yet without so much as a flash or a warning, I'm back on the mountain unscathed as if nothing ever happened. I was dying Sans. The funny thing is, according to the human I should not be able to remember this, but I remember all of it as clear as day. Am I going crazy?

"Well you always have been a couple of scales short of a shark fin. Hehe."

"Sans…I'm serious."

Sans held up his hand and nodded. "No I don't think you're crazy. In fact you've just confirmed something I've known for a while now. You see Undyne. I go to sleep every night and I get these visions in my head. All of them involve the kid. In some dreams we almost make it to the surface world, in others, Asgore is gone and the underground is left leaderless. Heck in some of them you're even queen of the Underground."

"What's your point?"

"I never did truly believe that these were dreams. They always felt too real. Heck they feel as real as the conversation we are having right now. I don't think these are dreams. I think they are Timelines. Whether they are stuff that has happened before or things that could happen I don't know. But I've always wondered if you get be snapped out of a vision like a dream, if the same thing could happen in real life. If what you say about the whole RESET thing is true then that means the Answer is yes. To be honest, That's the reason why I don't worry too much, because even if I do try to struggle it can all be taken away in an instant. Or maybe that's just an excuse of being lazy. I don't know."

Undyne grunted "Sans Swear to me you won't repeat what I'm about to say to Papyrus."

"I don't make promises, but there is a lot of stuff I don't tell Paps about so go ahead."

"I know I'm supposed to be the tough one who is unafraid of everything, but as I stood their dying melting like a candle, I was afraid. I was afraid of dying, I was afraid of never seeing the ones I love again."

Tears started to flow from her eyes. Sans wrapped his arms around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Everyone gets scared of death Undyne. Death is facing an unknown you can't back away from. If it make you feel any better I'm afraid of losing the one's I love too."

His face frowned. * _It never gets any easier_.*

"Thanks Sans." Undyne wiped the tears from her eyes. Another questioned entered her mind. "Hey Sans have you ever heard of Someone named Chara?"

Sans found himself frozen Unable to move. His Blue eyes shrank to the back of his skull as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"I…Uh"

Flashbacks started to enter his mind

"Sans?" Undyne asked .

 _Here we are again...Just me and you comedian, right With your blasters, your flashing eye ? You should better be prepared because soon...Your last hour strikes!_

"No," Sans managed to choke out. "I can't say I ever heard that name before.

Undyne wasn't buying it. "Sans I know that look. That's the look I had when I fought Frisk on that mountain. What is it you're not telling me."

"I don't know anything I…"

'I guess I have to give you the look." Undyne's eyes widened giving a piercing sharp glare that Sans felt cu through his very soul. "The eyes can't avoid must confess…Okay fine!"

"Alright spit it out."

"Of all the dreams I have there is one that remains consistent and repeating. I'm in this judgment hall standing on the other side is a figure of a girl who can't be much older than Frisk, but she's different, Her Eyes are this blood red color. Her teeth Sharpen to a point. Black tears stream from her face. She's Carrying this blood soaked knife, I never actually witness anything, but something in that dream tells me she kills my brother, and if I don't do something she'll kill everyone else. I ask her what her name is and she calls herself Chara We engage in this big battle and..."

"What happens in the Sans?"

"You don't want to…"

What…Happens Sans?"

"…Everything dies."

Undyne Stood there like a deer in a headlight. What Sans described in his nightmares sounded an awful lot like the brief umage she saw during her fight with Frisk. Sans continued to speak

"It's a beautiful day outside Birds are singing Flowers are blooming On days like this

Kids like you…"

He stopped suddenly stopped

"Like what Sans?" Undyne asked.

The Skeleton just smiled "Forget it. It's probably just a dream right?"

Undyne wasn't happy with Sans dismissal of the situation "And what if it's not? What if your right? What if these are future possibilities? These things could happen. Our kingdom maybe in danger. I mean Frisk said it herself she finds herself unable to control her actions, what if something is possessing her?"

"And what do you plan to do about it kill the kid? That's not exactly going to bode well with the promise that I made for her.

"No, not kill her. Even if we tried that's she'd probably just RESET a whole lot more ticked off. But maybe we can destroy whatever is controlling her. I mean it's a long shot, but if your vision is a warning, we don't have much of a choice."

Sans nodded. "I've never met anyone named Chara, but I do know Toriel, she and I would tell knock knock jokes to each other through the ruins entrance. I never saw her face, but if this Flowey character that keeps calling Frisk Chara hangs out in the ruins, then Toriel might know about it. It's a long shot but like you said what choice do we have.

"Sans, Promise me you won't say a word about this to Papyrus or Frisk unless you have to. I do not want to worry them."

San's nodded. "That's a promise I can make."


	5. Battle Against A True Megalomaniac

**A/N: Ok I hate to be "That Guy" but I would really appreciate it if maybe you could drop a review/critique or two. Don't get me wrong, I love the follows and the favs, and frankly I am surprised this has gotten as popular as it has, but reviews really help me interact with the readers and not only help me interact with the readers, but also helps me improve the story. Like I said I haven't really played the game so if I miss anything important, it helps being point out to that. That's all I have to say about that. I apologize for any issues. also warning MAJOR SPOILERS for the genocide route course I guess if you've gotten this far it means you've either played the game, seen a play through or don't mind being spoiled. On with the story.**

The Group spent the better part of the night playing Castles and Caverns. Undyne was the Royal knight seeking to save the her kingdom from the evil mage, Papyrus was the royal squire that would never leave her side, and Sans played the role of the Game master. Rather than have Frisk role up a character of her own, Undyne wanted her to make a character that was based on herself including her combat experience and her rest ability. It meant that Frisk's character was naturally OPed compared to the rest of them, but Undyne was ok with that. she wanted to kind of use this as a therapeutic opportunity.

It half the time Undyne and Paps just watched Frisk rack up kills. Her character seemed to do a ridiculous amount of damage just with a knife. It even got the point where Undyne and Paps would just hang in the background while she did all of the heavy lifting, what made thing even weirder, was that there was something inside frisk that actually enjoyed it. Sans chuckled.

"So…going the genocide route huh? Sounds like you. Just be warned, you may find that you're in for a bad time."

Undyne began looking at him with suspicious eyes. "Sans, what are you talking about?" Sans winked at her. "You'll see."

Sans closed his eyes and began reciting words as if he was reading a story

 _You stand at tall ivory tower indeed it is taller than anything you have ever seen. As you step into the gate in a bright flash of light the great mage blocks the door. He is thin, bone thin. In fact looking at him he's nothing but bones. Dressed in a blue hooded robe and a pair of straw sandals. He looks at you his left eye glowing a big ghostly blue. He stares at all of yo, but there is one in particular that he has interest in._

Sans pointed at Frisk, continuing the Narration.

" _You…You've been busy haven't you? Tell me something. Are you willing to take a step forward?"_

Frisk nodded almost on instinct. Sans chuckled and continued.

 _With a snap of his fingers, the mage teleports you to a bright golden room. You two are alone. He looks at you and chuckles_

" _Heya. Like I said you've been busy haven't you? So I have a question for you. Do you think that even the worse person can change? That Anybody can change if they just try…someone like me?"_

Frisk nodded. Sans continued.

 _The wizard laughs and continues his monologue_

" _Well here is a better question. Do you want to have a bad time? Because if you take another step you're really not going to like what happens next."_

Sans then broke his narration and then looked a Frisk.

"You're about to fight the hardest villain in the campaign kid? You ready for it?"

Frisk nodded. "I have to admit I'm curious."

Sans nodded. "Figured you would be." He continued the Narration,

 _You take a step forward The Wizard chuckles at you._

" _It's a nice Day out why not take a load off?_

Sans the dice. Try as she might Frisk couldn't dodge his attacks. Her character was dead in a matter of seconds. Frisk was left dumbfounded. "What was that?"

Sans giggled. "Me being a butt. You got your unlimited reset ability, want to try again?

Frisk nodded. This kept going on for 15 minutes until finally Frisk was in the position to attack, she rolled the dice.

"And the mages dodges." Sans said

"Wha..?"

 _The Mage Laughs at you._

" _What did you think that I was just going to sit and take it?"_

Frisk did a check

 _1 HP 1 Attack the weakest enemy._

"Yeah right." Frisk thought.

The battled continued. Dice rolled shot one side to the other. With every loss Frisk got more frustrated…but also more determined.

After about an hour, Sans held up his hand.

 _The wizard raises his hand_

" _Look you didin't answer my question before, but Somewhere inside of me I can feel it. There is a glimmer of a good person inside of me. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who at one time might have wanted to be a friend. What do you say pal? Truce?_

Frisk nodded. "Yes let's end this already."

Sans chuckled.

 _You embrace the wizard…only to find spikes ram through your chest. Instant kill._

Frisk froze "How?"

Sans started laughing "Gettttttttttt dunked on!"

Frisk started to breath really heavy. Her teeth gritted not just in anger but rage. Sans found himself taken back a bit.

"Wow, you looked really ticked."

Undyne and papyrus had now gone from nervous to worried. This wasn't like Sans. sure he had always been a bit of a troublemaker, but this was incredibly mean spirited even for him. Undyne decided to try to step in and stop things before it got ugly.

"You know, it's getting kind of late maybe we should wrap things up…"

"NO!" Frisk screamed. The two of them jumped in. Once again Undyne saw a brief flash of the red eyed girl with pointed teeth and black tears.

"Not again," she thought.

Frisk then looked at Sans with a steely cold glair. She spoke in a voice that didn't sound demonic, but it didn't sound like Frisk.

"You just made a BIG mistake."

Sans chuckled. He didn't say anything, but there was one thing that entered his mind

 _Let's go dirty brother killer_

For the next three hours neither one of them spoke. They just continued rolling dice at each other. The funny thing is Sans was actually sweating.

"You don't give up do you? Well I got one more attack,"

 _The Wizard immobilizes you for thirty minutes._

"I guess I'm hoping if you get bored enough you'll quit."

But Frisk, if you could call her that didn't. She just crossed her arms counting down the minutes of the clock. Her face seemed animalistic and focused like a lioness stalking her pray.

 _Three…Two…One…_

Frisk rolled the dice _._ but when Sans rolled a successful dodge.

"You think I was going to make it that…"

Frisk threw down her dice in frustration, and for everyone in the room, things felt in slow motion.

When the dice landed Sans chuckled

"It hits. The Wizard falls to the ground and crumbles to dust…Well you win, good game kid."

Frisk shook his hand, but tears started falling "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost it like that."

Sans smiled. "Hey there is a reason why he's the bad guy, but Your DETERMINATION got you through. Ya did good kid."

Undyne and Paps on the other hand were not happy

"Sans!" Undyne shouted "You, me, room now!"

Sans shrugged and winked at Frisk.

"Uh oh…Looks like I'm the one in for a bad time now."

Frisk giggled, which honestly made Sans breathe a sigh of relief.

Sans and Undyne entered the captain's quarters. When Undyne shut the door, she crossed her ams. Her feet began tapping in a rapid manner and the sound of grinding teeth was loud enough to be heard.

"Alright Sword Fish let me have it.

"WHAT THE HE…!" Undyne cut off her speech and clenched her fist giving every effort not to break Asgore's _No Cursing_ rule, and to make sure that the whole house could not hear.

"What the heck were you thinking?" She asked in more of a whisper.

Sans just shrugged.

"Not an answer solider."

"I guess I wanted to confirm our little theory."

"That's bull Sans and you know it. I saw that look in your eyes. That's the same look in your eyes when you walked out on Ga…"

Before Undyne could finish that sentence, She found herself fast to face with one of Sans skull blasters. She indistinctly found herself drawing her spear. She looked down at Sans. His arms reached straight at her. His Right eye flashed a fiery blue. When he spoke, it almost sounded like a snarl.

"You say that name Undyne and I swear you'll…"

He didn't even have to finish that sentence. Undyne chuckled "You yourself joked about how you only had 1 HP. You really want to take me on?

Papyrus leaned against the door in an effort to hear what was going on.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Frisk asked

'A little bit…"

all of the sudden Paps could hear what sounding like a low droning sound. He then bolted and tackled Frisk to the ground.

"DUCK!"

The Doors flew off its hinges in a blinding ray of blue light. Undyne and Sans dashed passed Papyrus and Frisk as they darted toward the courtyard.

Papyrus got up brushing the dust off of his clothes.

"Well…That escalated quickly."

The duo ran to see what exactly Undyne and Sans were up to. They looked in Aw as the two monsters battled like great Titans. Sans threw a volley of bones all of which Undyne was either dodge or block with her spear.

Under normal circumstances, Papyrus would love to see Undyne in action. Her Agility was of a beautiful dance, her strength was like that of a mighty lioness the problem was said opponent was his brother, and seeing that look in his eyes. It made him worried. There was no sense of easiness, no skeletons puns just a look of anger as if years of something eating at him had finally exploded out of him like a volcano.

"S-Sans?" He whimpered.

Sans in the meantime was just focusing on the fight. Flashbacks entered into his mind always the same scenario always the same result.

 _I Saw your brother's special attack it was pathetic_

"You're just beginning to know how it feels Undyne. Knowing that one day without any warning it's just going to reset.

 _The way you get tired is hilarious._

"To live in an unending loop watching those you love die…OVER AND OVER AGAIN?! 

_In this world it's kill or be killed_

"Heh, I wonder if that is what Groundhog Day would be like if it took place in Hell."

Undyne actually found herself impressed by the ferocity in Sans attacks, for the guy that took pride in calling himself Lazybones, he could certainly fight when he was determined. The question going through her mind however was where this new sense of determination came from. Had he really been bottling this up the whole time?

Undyne lunged at him with her spear, but Sans teleported out of the way hitting her in the back with a bone. Frisk stood in amazement as she watched the two moving across the Feld at blurring speeds. Neither one was really able to get an upper hand on the other. Every attack that Undyne couldn't neutralize she was able to dodge, and anytime Undyne tried closing the distance, Sans would just teleport out of the way.

Fatigue settled into both of them, and they found themselves at a stalemate. Undyne smirked.

"…Huff, huff…Hit me with your best shot punk."

Sans summoned a blaster, "If this hits you owe me a burger at Grilby's. "

"San's Don't!" A voice screamed.

Undyne felt herself get tackled to the ground. She looked up to see Papyrus towering above her, Her eyes widened in horror as she looked up to see that the Blaster was fully charged.

"Papyrus look out!"

But it was too late. A bright Blue Flash engulfed the young Skelton, and for a split second, Sans heart stopped.

"P-Papyrus?" Sans squeaked.

Sans ran to where Papyrus stood, but when the dust cleared, the only thing left was dust and a torn red handkerchief. Once the weight of the situation finally hit him, Sans fell to his knees and wept .

"No, please no. What have I done?"

Undyne quickly rushed to Sans's side. "Sans I.."

"Paps I'm sorry! Come back! Please come back!"

Undyne looked over to see Frisk running towards them.

"I tried to stop him, but…" She put her hand over and mouth and gasped once she saw what happened. Sans looked up at her tears still flowing from his face.

"Kid, I'm begging you, if there is any love in your heart please, please bring my brother back."

Frisk nodded. "I'll…I'll try."

Frisk closed her eyes. "Reset." She mumbled, but nothing happened

"Reset, please reset." Still nothing happened. Frustration finally settled in.

"PLEASE!" she screamed.

When she opened up her eyes, she Saw Papyrus Runnig toward Sans.

Sans looked over and Saw his brother running toward Undyne he dissipated the blaster and happily ran toward his brother.

"Papyrus!"

He wrapped his arms around his brother leaving Paps surprised.

"Oh…I"

"I'm so sorry Paps. Never again."

While the two brothers embraced, Undyne walked over to Frisk.

"Thanks. I think everyone owes you one."

"Why were you fighting?" Frisk asked

Undyne sighed. "I think Sans has more demons than he's letting on, and I guess you can only keep something hidden for so long before it explodes."

Undyne smiled. "Hey Frisk, do you mind walking Paps home while I talk to Sans?"

Frisk nodded. Once again Sans an Undyne was alone.

"Do you think Maybe I'm wrong about her? Sans asked.

"Maybe,"

"Sorry for loosing it over you saying the G word."

"Eh I've been through worse. I'll give you credit though. For a guy that holds the self proclaimed weakest monster in the underground, you sure do know how to fight."

Sans Chuckled "Eh what can I say? I guess I'm bad to the bone."

Undyne laughed. "Theirs is the Sans I know."

"Yeah well…I guess I ought to head over to the runes and ask about the whole Chara thing."

"Can you get their from here?"

Sans winked. "I know a shortcut"

Sans was about to teleport but Undyne stopped him.

"Hey Sans, Next time you have frustrations, please talk to me about it. Even if we have to be a bit…Aggressive about it."

"Will do, but let's keep my bro out of this next time."

With that Sans teleported. Undyne was left shaking her head.

"Why couldn't he be trying for the Royal Guard?"

 **A/N: *Prepares for the angry mob of Sans Fans* Before you lynch me, please here me out. Sans will eventually get to the cool fun-loving Sans you know in love, but it's going to take a bit. The Idea is that the Sans of this Universe/Timeline has a lot more baggage and while he tries to hide it with a smooth personality like the Sans of the mainstream timeline, he's a bit more angry and frustrated. Sans will have a couple of more fights like this and I plan on using them to really explore his character. If your still onboard, I hope you enjoy, and please Review**


	6. Frisk's Nightmare: AKA Genocide Ending?

Frisk Didn't know where she was. Last she checked, she was asleep in a spare bed that Undyne had put her into. Now she found herself trapped in a thick fog dressed in what appeared to an Assassin's cloak, carrying a knife or at least some sort of dagger.

"Hello, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne."

Her voice disappeared into a deep echo but try as she might call for help nobody came.

Frisk wandered for what appeared to be hours., it wasn't until she found herself hitting a brick wall. She looked up to see a tower. She found herself frozen in awe as she looked upon the tall piece of architecture.

The tower appeared to be a bright silver color, the tips of the spire appeared to glow like diamonds. The interesting thing was the place had no door. Just a cylinder tower of bright blue and purple bricks.

"Hello?" Frisk said quietly, but there was no response. The fog began to circle around her once again. Oddly enough this time, she could have sworn she could see a shadow that looked like Undyne. A smile came across her face as she ran toward the Shadow.

"Undyne!" But as she ran, the shadow disappeared.

 _You're not human are you?_ The warriors voice whispered.

"U-Undyne?"

Other shadows began to pop up as disembodied voices echoed through the fog.

 _You're a freaking Weirdo. First of all you don't like puzzles._

"Papyrus?"

 _but the way you shamble about from place to place. The Way your hands are covered in dusty powder…._

Frisk looked down at her hands. They were covered in dust to the point that they looked like they were as white as snow. She tried to let out a scream, but all that would come out is a wine.

 _It feels like your life is going into a dangerous direction._

Frisk tried to run, she didn't know where she was, or where she was going, but something told her she needed to run.

 _Chara_ ….

A voice whispered in a sing song type tone. It sounded like Frisk's voice to a certain extent, but at the same time it didn't

"Wh-Who are you?"

 _Chara_ …

"My Name's not Chara, it's Frisk."

 _You can't run away from me Chara. You can NEVER run away from me_

"I…AM NOT CHARA!"

She felt herself fall backwards as she smacked against something. She looked up to realize that she was back at the tower.

 _CRACK_

A blinding light eliminated the wall. Frisk closed her eyes in order not to be blinded. When she opened them back up, there stood a Mage, all bone dressed in a blue cloak and hood wearing straw sandals. One of his boney fingers pointed in her direction.

"Heh, you look like you're having a bad time."

Before Frisk had a chance to open up her mouth, she found herself in a gold hallway. She then noticed the mage standing on the opposite side of her.

"I know how it feels." The Mage spoke in a voice that sounded an awful lot like Sans.

"They say the Subconscious can bring about a pain worse than any kind of physical pain. Sticks and Stones can Break my Bones but words can never hurt me…You know I just want to dunk whoever said that. Course you know all about physical pain considering how many times you've died right?"

Frisk Wasn't sure what to say at first. "You You're that mage from Sans's Castle's and Caverns story.

"If it helps you sleep at night, sure you can call me that."

"Where am I?" Frisk asked.

"What you don't recognize this place? I mean come on, you've been here like what a thousand times? Don't ask me I've lost count."

"What are you talking about?" Frisk asked.

"You never wondered why you're so good at fighting? Why you can pick up a weapon and handle it like a master? Why your EXP is so high you might say?"

"I don't understand."

"Or is it maybe…You don't _want_ to remember.

Frisk just froze.

"Well maybe this will jog your memory."

Frisk felt herself flying as her body slam against the wall. With a grunt she manged to dart out of way of bones that protruded from the wall. This happened a total of four times before the mage summoned bones to slide her back down to the ground. She then found herself surrounded by a circle of Blaster's which she barely was able to get out of the way of.

The wizard smirked as he saw Frisk breath heavy, a look of frustration was on her face.

"Heh again Why don't people go ahead and use their strongest attacks first?"

Frisk drew the knife from her pocket. "Dice throws aren't going to save you this time."

"Alright then. Here we go."

The mage in many ways was as ruthless in an actual battle, however something happened that would often cause Frisk to be caught off guard. Every once in a while for a split second, the mage turned into a brief image of Sans.

"Huh?"

The mage however seemed to be more concentrated on dialogue than the actual fight itself.

"I don't get you kid. I'd think if you were truly a manic you'd just go down the same genocidal path again. And yet, for every one genocide path you do, you try. You try befriending people. You've reset countless times trying to undo deaths you've caused. Why? Why go to all this effort? Could it be you really are Sorry, that you really don't want to be a murderer?"

"I…I'm not a murder." The words that escaped Frisk's mouth said one thing, but her tone said something else. "I…"

"Come on kid. Stop kidding yourself. You killed them all at one point in time. Multiple times even."

"I am not a murderer…" Frisk whimpered.

"Keep telling yourself that all you want, but it's still the reality."

Frisk gritted her teeth. Her eyes changed color. She let out a piecing scream as she leapt to deliver a downward slash.

"I ever wanted this!"

The Mage was so stunned he didn't think about dodging the attack. the knife slashing through his torso. He let out a grunt before collapsing to the ground.

"I guess that's it then…Just do me a favor kid…Don't lose yourself."

He then got up, limping. "Whelp…I'm going to Grillby's."

Almost as if something clicked, The moment The mage said Grillby's he immediately turned into an image of Sans. Frisk gasped and dropped the knife as the truth of what she had done cut through her like the knife that had just cut through her friend. "Sans!"

She ran toward him, but his body started to crumble to Dust

"Paps, You want anything?"

Frisk lunged towards Sans

"Sans Wait!"

But it was too late. The image fade as she touched his jacket. Leaving nothing but dust that now covered her hands.

"Sans…" Frisk squeaked as tears flowed from her face. "Sans please…I'm sorry…Come back…Don't leave me."

After Weeping for what felt like an eternity, she looked up to notice the room had gone completely black. The sing song voice that had haunted her in the fog began speaking again.

 _Chara_

Knife in Hand, Frisk began slashing and shattering various mirrors in the hall.

"Leave me alone! She shrieked

Frisk Ran and ran, but it seemed like she got no closer to whatever she was trying to. Like a hamster running in a wheel. Darker and darker did the room get until finally it got the point where she couldn't even see the outline of her hand even as she put it in front of her.

"Sans…Papyrus…Undyne!" She called out.

… _but nobody came_

Frisk found herself collapsing to the ground sobs echoing through the black space, at least until she felt a presence with her. It was a cold empty presence.

She looked up to see a figure staring down at her. She yelped trying to get away from it, but was only able to go back a couple of steps. The figure giggled a kind of childish laugh.

"Greetings." It said

Frisk observed the figure, it bore an earally similar apprtance to her, in fact she could easily be mistaken for a twin. But unlike Frisk, This Girl's eyes were a deep crimson red. Her shirt was green with yellow stripes istead of purple with blue stripes, and she war brown pants instead of Blue.

but above all of that, something about this girl just seemed different. Her face looked cold and smug, arrogant almost….Monster like

"Wh…Who are you?" Frisk whimpered.

"You know who I am." The figure said with a giggle.

Frisk gritted her teeth. "Enough games. I just want to go home."

The figure rolled her eyes "Fine, I'm Chara."

Frisk eyes widened. "You, Your Chara? You look…you look…."

"Like you?" Chara finished "Did you expect something different?"

Frisk gritted her teeth once again "Whoever you are, just leave me alone. Go back to Flowey or wherever you came from. I'm sure he misses you."

Chara let out another giggle. "Oh, come on did you think it was going to be that easy?"

"What are you talking about?" Frisk asked.

"We did what we were meant to do," Chara said "but you could never accept it, so you kept resetting, but you never could accept what you truly were. So every time someone died you would either reset the battle or just reset things completely. All because you wanted to have that happy ending. "

Her face twisted in frustration.

"How is that working out for you? You want to know what I am, I'm the last honest part of you. I'm what you are when the mask is off."

"If you're me, then why are you called Chara. My name is Frisk."

"I'll let you figure that out on your own. Just know this, you'll never be able to run for me, and no matter how hard you try to ignore me, you'll always be left with one question, ERASE or DO NOT. Let me give you a hint…in reality there is only one choice."

The toom began to echo with the words ERASE and DO NOT. The voices started out as whispers but gradually turned inro inhuman sheirks. Frisk Covered her ears in pain, but no relif came.

"Leave me alone please!"

Nothing changed

"Please stop!"

She looked up and noticed Chara's face change as she laughed. Her eyes and mouth looked black and featureless like some sort of twisted smile face. Her laugh them became slower and more demonic. Her face then began to melt turning into some kind of black goo. Frisk tried to get away but she found herself unable to move.

Frisk let out a loud scream, violently crying as she felt a hand shake her.

"Frisk it's not real!" The voice of Undyne said. But Frisk Didn't notice

"Sans, Papayrus, Undyne!"

"Frisk I'm here, I'm alright!"

Undyne had been woken up by an inhuman scream when she woke up she saw that Frisk was convulsing like she was having come seizure. Black ooze was flowing down her face, and regardless of how much Undyne calmed her down, nothing helped. Frisk just kept screaming

"Sans! Where's Sans?!"

Undyne felt herself beginning to hyperventilate. All her life she had found herself facing unspeakable dangers head on, and for the first time in her entire life, she felt completely helpless. The young warrior could hear the sound of the door open as Papayrus rushed in.

"Undyne what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know." Undyne flustered. "Something's wrong with the kid. She's convulsing like she's having a seizure or something. She keeps screaming for Sans."

"Can you maybe call him or something?"

"I sent him on a mission I don't know how long it will be before he can come back."

"It's worth a shot."

Undyne took a deep breath. "You're right. You stay with Frisk I'll call Sans."

Papyrus raised his arm. "Yes sir captain!"

Undyne Dashed to the living room frantically pushing the buttons on her phone. She put the phone to her ear, hearing nothing but dial tone.

"Come on, come on, pick up the phone."

 _Click_

"Undyne?" A deep voice spoke from the other end.

"Sans, thank goodness."

"Undyne! You're not going to believe this but…"

"Sans, you need to get over here now!"

"What's wrong?! Is the kid alright?!"

"I don't know. She woke up in the middle of the night and started screaming. Now she's convulsing and her tears are all black and now she won't stop. I mean…I know I never say this, but I don't know what to do."

Undyne had honestly expected to hear him laughing at that statement but he didn't. He simply spoke in a soft calming voice.

"It's ok Swordfish, what do I need to do?"

She found herself breathing a sigh of relief. "Just use one of those shortcuts you have and get here like now.

The phone clicked hanging up,

 _CRACK_

A bright blue light illuminated the room. When the light faded, Sans showed himself. Undyne grinned

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but man am I happy to see you."

"Where is the kid?" Sans asked.

Undyne pointed to her room. Sans darted in to see Papyrus hovering over the bed. Frisk can be heard screaming.

"Sans," Papyrus said as he titled his head with a face full of shock. "You'll want to take a look at this."

Papyrus moved out of the way, Sans stood shocked as he looked at the condition of the human. He let out a gasp.

"Oh my…"

 **A/N: Sorry about the lateness of the video. What's wrong with Frisk and what is everybody seeing that is shocking everyone. Feel free to guess in the review section. I might PM you and tell you how close to right you are. I don't think it's hard to figure out so I would not be surprised if someone got it right the first time. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day 3**


	7. Identity Crisis

The ruins had a way of feeling cold. Not literally exactly though it was hard to tell considering that Sans had no skin, but they had a way of feeling empty. The outward structure seemed to be falling apart Brick was stained, the spires had huge chips in them, and even the door itself was covered by the dust of time. Sans wondered at times if the inside looked as poor as the outside. Considering that the lady that lived within its confines seemed nice, he hated to think poorly of the woman.

Still above all things, he had a mission to do, and this time, his friend's lives might be at stake. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Toriel?" San's called

"Hello, who's there?" a soft feminine voiced softly asked from behind the large door. Sans cleared his throat.

"Knock knock!" Sans shouted

"Who's there?" Toriel asked

"Madame."

"Madame who?"

"Madame foot's caught in the door!"

Toriel giggled. Now it was her turn.

"Knock knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Little old lady?"

"Little old lady who?"

"Wow! I didn't know you could yodel!"

Sans couldn't help but laugh. The two continued to go back and forth for what seemed like a half an hour or so. For a moment, Sans actually begun forgetting about what he originally came to do. At least that was until Toriel broke things up.

"Alright, one more each, first me then you ok?"

Sans gasped realizing what he almost forgot. "Yeah sure."

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?"

"Eskimo Christian Italian."

"Eskimo Christian Italian who?"

"Eskimo Christian Italian no lies"

Sans laughed but then let out a heavy sigh. That was about to be put to the test.

"Alright Tor. This one is a bit hard to swallow. Are you ready?"

"Hit me with your best shot." Toriel said with a haughty teasing laugh.

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?"

"…Chara" Sans said after a brief pause.

The whole place fell silent and nothing but the sound of water dripping off stalactites could be heard. At least for a bit.

"C-Chara who?"

"I don't know…Maybe you could enlighten me?"

There was nothing for at least five minutes. It after a while Sans let out a sigh and began to turn around.

"Well see you round Toriel."

As he turned around and took a step forward, the ruins of the door slowly opened. He then saw what appeared to be a figure peeking at the door.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Um…the kid told me." Sans said

She opened the door the rest of the way. Sans was shocked upon seeing what she looked like, mainly because she looked like a certain other king that he knew.

"Wow. Are you like Asgore's twin sister or something?"

"Um, would you like to come in? I have a pie in the oven."

"Uh, sure thanks."

Sans found himself amazed by the condition of the place. There was a chair in the corner next to a fireplace. Books seemed to be put neatly on the shelf, even going as far as to label them in alphabetical order. The fire felt warm and toasty and over all, the place just felt like home.

"Nice place you got here Toriel."

"Thank you, um would you like something to drink? I can put some hot chocolate on the stove."

"Oh yes please."

He then looked over at a chair.

"Does this thing recline?"

"mmm hmm."

"Do you mind? I mean I don't want to you know..."

"Oh please go ahead. I mean you are a guest."

Sans plopped on the Chair reclining it all the way back while Undyne came in with the cups of hot chocolate and a butterscotch pie. She proceeded to sit down adjacent to Sans and Drink.

"So…What all do you know about Chara?" Toriel asked.

"Nada noodle. The only thing I know is you got a little bit of a weed problem, and one of those weeds…likes to call the kid Chara." That wasn't the only thing that Sans new about Chara, but he wasn't sure that Toriel would understand the whole genocide reset thing.

"The kid, you mean Frisk?"

"Yep…Look I don't know exactly who this person is, but based on that look in your eyes, something tells me that you do. I really need your help on this Tor, because something tells me, the kid's life might depend on it."

Toriel let out a sigh. "I mean…What do you want to know?"

"Everything, but maybe start from the beginning."

Toriel nodded. "Chara was our daughter."

"Our?"

"Me and Asgore. We were married at that time…well I guess we technically still are, but we were together. We were…a family. It was a long time ago. After the War ended, the humans trapped monsters in a barrier. A few weeks after the barrier was sealed, a human child fell through. Ironically, she was the general's daughter."

 _Chara got up, wiping the tears from her face. She didn't know where she was, beyond the fact that she was in a cave. Looking up it appeared as though the sun came from one direction and that was up. There was no way her small hands could properly grasp against the rocks, and any attempt to do so would result in further injury. So she did the only thing she could do._

" _Mother, Father? Help me please!"Chara called out._

Asgore had sent our sonAsriel to pick Water Sausages within the ruins of the cave, but instead of finding Water Sausages.

" _Hello, who's there?" A voice responded._

"He found her."

 _Chara took a step back and drew her knife as she noticed a shadow creep closer and closer to her. Her breath became shadow and uneasy._

" _It's ok." The voice said. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is_ _Asriel."_

 _As the shadow stepped into the light, Chara was shocked to see that it was a goat headed. Child with curved silver horns and bright ice blue eyes._

" _You look hurt. Do you need help?"_

 _Chara began wildly swinging her knife. "No, stay away!'_

 _Asriel was fell backwards quivering as he looked at the girl who had a knife to his throat._

" _I don't want to hurt you. I-I just want to help._

 _The sound of loud food steps could be heard as a deep voice called out._

" _Asriel?!_

 _A large Shadow crept from out of the corner, and once he came into the light she was horrified at what she saw. It was another goat type figure with the same white fur and blue eyes, but he had a long golden beard and his horns curved like that of a bull. A certain image came to her mind, and it wasn't exactly holy. The youg child let out a loud scream before attempting to limp into the shadows. She grabbed a golden cross that hanged from her neck and held it in front of her face._

" _Baphomet, Devil-god of witchcraft, get thou away from me! In the name of the Holy God above go back to the pits of Hell from which thou spawned!"_

"Wow," Sans said in a bit of shock. "She actually thought you and Asgore were demons?"

"Sans, she was a young and innocent child taught to fear monsters for as long as she could remember. Not everyone was raised with the kind of knowledge of nature and science that you have." 

"Yeah I guess you're right, sorry."

Toriel smiled and continued on with the story.

 _Asgore took a step forward, when he saw the insignia that was on Chara's cloak a tear fell from his eye._

" _You poor thing."_

 _She shouted again._

" _Baphomet, Devil-god of witchcraft, get thou away from me! In the name of the Holy God above go back to the pits of Hell from which thou spawned! Still nothing happened_

 _She shouted for a third time. "Baphomet, Devil-god of witchcraft, get thou away from me! In the name of the Holy God above go back to the pits of Hell from which thou spawned!" But nothing changed_

 _I finally stepped into all of this after hearing all the commotion. I didn't know what was going on. For all I knew, Asriel was in trouble and Asgore was having a hard time getting him out/_

" _Asgore What's going on?"_

 _And the moment I saw the child, I fell in love with her. She had the most beautiful auburn eyes and…_

"Auburn, Isn't that a kind of red color?"

"Well I suppose it's a kind of brownish red but yes. Why do you ask?"

"It-it's nothing carry on."

 _I tried to approach the child but it seemed like the closer I got the more scared she became. Eventual she curled herself into a ball and started reciting something._

 _Angel of God, my guardian dear, to whom God's love commits me here, ever this day be at my side, to light and guard, to rule and guide. Amen._

"Was it like a prayer or something?

"I believe so. Sometimes during the war we would hear the human solders mumble something. Sometimes they were incantations for spells, and other times it seemed like they were just words of comfort or encouragement.

"And I'm guessing with the kid it was the former and not the latter."

"Well Fireballs and lighting bolts didn't fall from the ceiling so I can only assume so."

 _I slowly approached the young child as she rocked back and forth. When she saw me, she raised her knife, but I grabbed her hand and slowly lowered it. When she started crying I gave her a warm confortiong smile. I asked her what her name was, and she said_

" _Chara, my name is Chara."_

" _It's nice to meet you Chara." I told her. "My name is Toriel and this is my Husband Asgore and my son Asriel."_

 _Chara looked over at the two of them as they waved at her._

" _You're not demons?" She asked._

 _I couldn't help but giggle._

" _No my child we are not demons."_

 _She began to tear up a bit._

" _I'm lost I don't know where I am. I fell above the top of Mount Ebott. I need to find my father I…"_

 _It was at this point that my heart truly broke for her. I felt a tear stream from my eye. She must have noticed._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Child, you fell through the barrier and….well…it only goes one way and…:_

 _Chara gasped. "You mean…I'm stuck here….Forever?"_

 _I wept as I hugged the child I told her how sorry I was that this had to happen to her. But she fought against me._

" _No, you're lying! I have to get out of here my father is out their looking for me. He has to be. He has to be!"_

 _She immediately started running into the opposite direction, accidently activating a puzzle trap in the process._

 _A ring of fire engulfed the ruins leaving us trapped between barriers. The only way to deactivate the trap was to take a leap of faith and run through it. Chara did so but she lost her cross in the process. Asgore went to retrieve it once the trap was deactivated, but the thing had melted beyond recognition. Chara collapsed on her knees and sobbed and we all huddled around and wept with her that day. I think it was at that moment, she realized she really did lose everything._

Sans found himself tearing up, but he quickly hid it. "Then what happened?"

 _We decided to adopt her and make her our own, Asriel was so happy to have a sister that he could laugh play and share secrets with. But we had to keep her hidden from everyone. If word got out that not only did we have a human, but the daughter of one of the human's leaders, then they would kill her or worse, trial her for crimes against monsterkind._

 _The only other monsters that knew about her was Ariel Captain of the Royal Guard and Gaster our royal we told them, they promised they would protect her._

Now Sans couldn't stop the tears. "Mom….Dad…"

Toriel stopped. "Sans I…"

"No It's ok. Trust me I understand. What happened next?"

 _It was a couple of days later. It turned out it was Chara's 11_ _th_ _birthday. Asgore did something special for her. He tapped her on the shoulder and gave her this little black box._

" _I…couldn't reshape your heirloom back into the cross it was before, but I tried to reforge into something you might like. If you hate it, I understand."_

 _Chara opened the box and tears came from her eyes as she gazed upon what was inside. Asgore had managed to reshape the lump of gold into a heart shape locket. He even made her a golden chain to go with it._

" _Do you like it?" Asgore asked_

 _Chara wept and gave all of us a hug, and I think it was at that moment she felt like she belonged we even took a picture to put in the locket._ Of course you know how time means nothing beyond the barrier. Days could have turned into week's month's years, eventually Chara lost count and there was no way to physically tell how long it had been. So we just lived. Chara would spend all her time either practicing swords with Ariel, or drawing pictures with Asriel, was it repetitive, maybe, but we were happy and we thought it would stay that way.

"But…It didn't did it?" Sans asked.

Toriel Sighed and nodded.

 _We decided that we would risk it and take Asriel and Chara to the movies but when we went into Chara's room, she was gone. We called for her and Asriel Several times, but they wouldn't respond. It was them that Ariel and Gaster ran in._

" _Your Highness! Your Highness!"_

" _What is it?"_

" _Someone broke into my lab last night. They took the notes that I had made on how to unseal the barrier."_

" _Gather the royal guards have half of them search for the thief the other half…"_

" _We know who did it."_

" _What?"_

 _Gaster took out a letter from his sleeve. "My lord…" it was all he could muster out._

 _Asgore began to unfold the paper. Tears started to flow down his face as he put his mouth to his hand and gave a loud gasp. He read the paper out loud, and at that moment I had wished death had taken me right then._

 _ **To all my family, Mother, Father, Dr. Gaster, Captain Ariel, and above all Asreil my wonderful, wonderful brother.**_

 _ **If you are reading this, it means that you will never see me again, but hopefully it means that our plan has worked. Asriel and I came across Dr. Gaster's notes last night. We know that in order to open the Barrier from the inside, Seven human souls need to come in contact with it. It means that six other people have to fall here and possibly say goodbye to their friends and loved ones forever, or at worst be sacrificed so their souls can be used as a key. But maybe there is another way. One can cross the Barrier if they have both a monster soul, and a human soul, but one has to absorb the other. If we could cross the barrier maybe we could convince the Priest on the surface world to unseal the barrier and free you guys. But in order for that to happen it means that one of us would have to die.**_

 _ **Asriel offered his soul, but I couldn't allow that. First of all, a monster's body crumbles to dust when it dies. If I were to return to the surface with only powder, then the only thing that would happen is that people would disregard me as a madwoman, but if I were to give my soul, then Asriel would have a body of proof, and in the end, he is your firstborn, your trueborn, and your heir. I don't have anything left in the surface world. My parents have given me up for dead if they are even still alive, and while I know that you are happy here with me, I know now this isn't your true home. Your home is with us on the surface and you have every much a right to this earth as we do.**_

 _ **My father, taught me that there is no greater sacrifice a man can make then to lay down his life for their friends, and that the Son of God sacrificed himself so that all could have a better life. Please. Let this be my sacrifice to you. Asriel doesn't want this. When this is over he may even hate me. when he comes back down to the underground to free you guys please comfort him. I know he may never understand, but I know this is for the best of everyone.**_

 _ **With this, I must say goodbye, I love you all so much. My only regret is that I never got to know you guys sooner.**_

 _ **With great love for all,**_

 _ **Chara Dreemurr**_

 _For what felt like forever all of us were silent, but eventually my emotions got ahold of me, but I could find myself only able to say one word amidst my sobbing._

" _no…No!"_

 _Without so much as saying a word, we all bolted toward the Barrier, maybe we hoped to stop them, maybe we were foolish, but by the time we got there, we were too late._

 _Asgore saw Asriel and chara Lying in patch of yellow flowers in a pool of his own blood. In hindsight as large as his robes were I was surprised he could run as fast as he did, but it didn't stop him from keep him from carrying Asriel in his arms._

" _Asriel …son…speak to me please."_

 _Asriel started to cough up blood before opening his eyes._

" _Dad…" He Whispered "I'm sorry."_

 _Asriel pointed to Chara's body. Apparently she had committed suicide by swallowing the buttercup flowers, Asreil had hoped to be able to bury her on the surface, but when he got there, the humans attacked him out of fear. I'll admit I still don't understand. Chara and Asreil both had the power to destroy their attackers, but they chose not to. But anyway, the humans cased them both into the mountain. Chara's body had been fractured in several places, and Asriel had been lying there for lord only knows how long. He died minutes later after finishing his tale. Sometimes I wish that I and Asgore had swords on us, so that we could have died right there with them. Asgore buried Asriel in the buttercup meadow, and I buried Chara in the castle Crypt._

Toriel began to weep as she finished the story.

"We tried to keep it together. We tried going on business as usual finding ways to open the barrier, but when Asriel and Chara died, I think a part of us died with them. We were never the same. Asgore never wanted to see another human suffer the same fate that Chara did. Then of course not too long after that, Ariel Disappeared. And gaster disappeared a few years after that Eventually Asgore and I couldn't take it anymore and we separated."

"Which bring us to where we are today. A new guard captain, a new Royal scientist, and six human souls later."

Toriel nodded but then proceeded to get up and get some things from the drawer, when she got them out, she handed them to Sans. It was a heart shaped locket and a yellow piece of paper obviously warn by time. "Here Asgore was going to cast these into the waterfall, but I snuck into the castle and stole them."

"Wow, Toriel,"

Sans opened up the locket and inside was a picture of Asgore, Toriel, and what appeared to be Asriel and Chara. What was such shock for Sans was Chara's uncanny resemblance to Frisk.

"Aw man, dead ringer."

"Would you give these to Frisk? Explain to her why this is why I worry so much."

"It will be an honor…your Highness." Sans said with a smile.

Toriel smiled and shook her head. "Sans, please don't call me that."

Sans nodded. All of a sudden

 _Ring Ring._

Sans picked up the phone. The ID read Swordfish

"Excuse me. "Undyne?"

" _Sans, oh thank goodness_ " The voice sounded like Undyne but it was shaky and more timid.

Undyne! You're not going to believe this but…"

" _Sans, you need to get over here now_!" This time she sounded more urgent

"What's wrong?! Is the kid alright?!"

" _I don't know. She woke up in the middle of the night and started screaming. Now she's convulsing and her tears are all black and now she won't stop. I mean…I know I never say this, but I don't know what to do_."

Normally Sans would have laughed about this. But in the case of the kid, he understood all too well how she felt. He simply spoke in a soft calming voice. "It's ok Swordfish, what do I need to do?"

 _. "Just use one of those shortcuts you have and get here like now."_

The phone clicked hanging up.

"Alright. Well Toriel it's been fun , thanks for the info, but I got to go to Undyne's like now.

"Is everything alright? Is the child alright?"

Sans wasn't exactly sure what to tell her. So he winged it.

"Don't know probably just having a nightmare."

"How will you get there?"

"Don't worry I know a shortcut."

 _Crack_

In an instant, Sans found himself in Undyne's house. Said Lady in question was grinning from ear to ear

Can't believe I'm saying this, but man am I happy to see you."

"Where is the kid?" Sans asked.

Undyne pointed to her room. Sans darted in to see Papyrus hovering over the bed. Frisk can be heard screaming.

"Sans," Papyrus said as he titled his head with a face full of shock. "You'll want to take a look at this."

Papyrus moved out of the way, Sans stood shocked as he looked at the condition of the human. He let out a gasp.

"Oh my…"

The girl that was in the bed at current looked a lot like Frisk in many aspects, in fact facial wise they were exactly the same, but there were several alarming differences. This girl had a lighter skin tone, her hair was of a reder shade, biggest thing of all was the fact that her eye color had changed from her icy blue color to a deep auburn color. Sans and Undyne looked at each other with horrified looks as that image was all too familiar to the both of them.

"Swordfish. Doesn't that look an awful lot like the girl you saw in those brief images?"

"Uh huh."

The young warrior began to draw her spear almost on instinct, but then something happened.

"Asgore, Toriel Asriel!" the girl shouted as she covered her ears . "Asriel! Help me Please."

Sans held back Undyne

"What do you want me to do?" She asked

"Just make sure there are no knives within grabbing distance."

He then slowly approached the bed. The girl in the bed was still trembling.

"Hey kid, kid." Sans whispered.

She looked up focusing upon the skeleton and when her eyes focused on Sans, she screamed before vainly trying to shrink away.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to hurt them."

Sans guard lowered as he touched her sleeves. "It's ok kid. I'm not going to hurt you. You're not going to have a bad time. You hear me? You're not going to have a bad time."

Her breath slowed and claimed, but Papyrus was left confused.

"Hurt them, bad time, Sans what are you talking about?"

The girl's eyes shifted to papyrus.

"You, Your alive. I thought I killed you…no wait I spared you…no I, I can't remember. All of the flashes, I can't tell them apart."

"What's your name kid?" Sans asked.

"Chara, Chara Dreemurr…No Wait…It's Frisk Undercut…I don't know. I don't know!"

She then looked over at Undyne. "Where's Asriel?"

Undyne didn't know how to react. "I'm sorry I don't understand. Who's Asriel?"

"Asriel! He's a little goat about this big he looks like a young Asgore….Wait…You…you died…I saw you melt. no wait I ran away from you. You passed out and I gave you water…Why can't I remember anything?"

"Kid look hard and think back. What are the last things you remember?"

"I…I remember swallowing the buttercups. I remember trying to comfort Asriel and tell him that everything was alright. I was supposed to die. That was the plan. I would die and he would use my soul to open the barrier. I blacked out and darkness took me."

"Anything else?" Sans asked.

"No…wait." Chara then looked up a everyone. "We were all sitting at a table eating pizza. We played Castles and Caverns. Sans you put me in a battle that resembled our fights in the judgment hall."

Sans nodded. "anything else?"

Chara grabbed her head wincing in pain. "Fights, Genocide it's all flashes. I can't tell what's what."

Sans sighed. Undyne looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Sans what in Asgore's name is going on here? Who is this girl?"

"I don't know what's going on. As far as who this girl is, it'd take too long to explain."

He then looked at Chara. "Hey kid? you think you can travel?"

Chara nodded. "I…I think so."

"Then get some clothes on kid. We're going to Grilby's"


	8. Talking with Chara: Part I

If one were looking for a fine dining with a sophisticated an nuanced experience, then Grillby's was NOT the place to go to, however if what you looking for some good grub, a place to relax, and some friends to play poker with, then Grillby's was about as good a place as anywhere. Lucky for Chara Sans was a regular and any friend of Sans was a friend to anyone in Grillby's

 _CRACK_

Chara fell flat on her face as a wave of nausea hit her. If one could describe what teleporting felt like, it could only be described as feeling like one's body was getting spilt into a million tiny pieces. Chara couldn't help but wonder if this was how a monster felt when it was about to die. Considering the state she was already in it probably was best not to think about such things.

"You ok kid?" Sans asked as he looked to see the fallen human.

Chara slowly nodded. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

Sans chuckled and proceeded to pull out chairs for the both of them.

"You look like you could use a Shake

He then proceeded to call out the man, or in this case the flame, behind the counter

Oye Grillby!"

The flame turned around.

"Sans, never thought I'd see ya here this late mate. The usual I take it?

"You know it mate and a couple of shakes please."

Chara couldn't help but blush a bit. Still she gave him a cold blank stare. Almost like she was observing him. Sans Nervously chuckled as he tugged at his shirt collar.

"You're afraid of me aren't you?

"Heh, is it that obvious?"

"Do you think you're the only one that can read facial expressions or body language?

"Hey cut me some slack kid. I mean you got to admit we don't exactly have the best history together."

Grillby proceeded to hand them a couple of large chocolate shakes.

"Then why are you being so nice to me, after all I did to you?"

Sans smirked. "I guess I'm a curious bag of bones."

"Curious about what?"

"about who you are, or I guess I should say what you are."

"I killed your brother."

"You also saved my brother remember?"

"Huh?"

"It was when during my little scuffle with Undyne. I accidently blasted Paps into oblivion, and you reset the moments. Course Technically you were Frisk when you did it."

Chara chuckled "Yeah I do remember that now. But…but there is more to that isn't it?'

Sans closed his eyes. "Heh alright kid you got me."

He then proceeded to get the locket and the letter from his pocket. He then held the locket in front of Chara.

"You remember this thing kiddo?"

Chara didn't say anything, but the changes in her facial expression told things for her as she reached out for it.

"Yeah you do."

"Where did you get this?"

"Toriel gave it to me."

She opened up the locket. Tears came down her face as she smiled and held it close to her.

"Thank you." She whispered

"That look…that look on your face, that's the look of someone who would go to Hell and back for their brother. It's the same look I give to Papyrus when I wake up every day. "

Sans then reached for the letter. "she also gave me this."

Chara grabbed the letter and proceeded to read it to herself.

"I got to admit kid. It takes a lot of guts to what you did. Though to be honest, I can't figure out if you're incredibly brave, or just an incredible numbskull."

Chara just smirked and shook her head. "I guess our plan failed huh? I mean if it had worked we'd be up on the surface talking and not here in the underground"

"Oh it failed alright, Mis-ra-bly ."

"and Asriel…he's…"

Sans frowned. "Yeah…sorry kid.

Chara let out a frustrated grunt "How could I have been so stupid."

Sans was a bit surprised "Wow hey kid I didn't mean it. You were just trying to help in a way that would get as few people hurt as possible."

"But it didn't work did it? Now Asriel is gone."

Sans was silent for a minute before changing the subject.

"So kid, if you don't mind me asking and I know I should have done this sooner , but who or what are you? I mean are you Frisk, are you Chara?

"I…I don't know. both maybe."

"Alright guess that means I get to call you Friskara."

Chara couldn't help but giggle a bit. "If it tickles your funny bone, sure you can call me that."

"Great it's a good place to start as any." Sans said as he guzzled down a bottle of Ketchup that Grillby had put on the table.

"So Friskara, how did you end up here in the underground a 2nd time?

"Oh, um. You see my parents and I take a trip to Ireland every spring break and hike up the mountain trails I thought it would br vool to see if I could get to the top, I was able to do so but then I fell."

the young girl let out a sigh. "And now I'll probably never see my family again.

"Hey kid. Time and space tends to be inconstant between the surface world and the barrier. Yeah maybe years will have passed by the time you get up back. that's always a risk, but maybe by the time you get back only a few minutes will have passed and your parents will hardly know that you were gone. Just have hope kid.

Chara leaned forward and gave him a hug. "Thanks Sans."

"Don't mention it kid."

The Skeleton found himself in deep thought.

 _I don't get it kid. Between what I read from that letter and talking to you know, Chara really doesn't seem that much different from Frisk. I mean yeah she's got more combat experience but I mean no kid Sherlock she trained with mom_ _all her life But if Frisk and Chara aren't really that different from each other…_

Flashbacks of the judgment hall came back to him.

 _What's causing her to go from Pasifrisk to genocidal megalomaniac?_

Sans thoughts were interrupted when he notice Chara starting to breath real heavy. Her face became as pale as a ghost.

"Wow kid, are you alright?"

What he dindin't realize was that for a good solid minute, Chara no longer sa the smiling Comic Sans, but a shadowy Sans with a vengeful scowl and a glowing blue eye. Flashbacks came to her.

 _You got the look of someone that's died three times._ The ghostly Sans said in a feral growl.

She let out a gasp falling backwards onto the hard floor. "No wait." she begged.

"Hey Chara it's ok I'm not hurt you."

 _You dirty brother killer_.

Chara grabbed a knife from a table pointing it at Sans as she backed away.

"No, Stay Back."

Sans found himself indistinctly doing so.

"Wow kid. There's no need to do anything hasty. Just put the knife down and we can talk this out."

Something told Sans that getting answers from this rabbit hole meant that both he and Chara were in for a very bad time.

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter sucks. I've been typing all week, I'm exhausted and I really don't want to do another 4000+ word chapter. And don't ask why I gave Grillby an Australian accent that's just what came to my head. Feedback is appreciated as always. Happy Presidents Day.**


	9. Talking with Chara: Part II

"I said get away from me!" Chara screamed.

The young girl lunged at him taking a few swings which Sans dodged accordingly. Normally Sans wouldn't worry about someone with a cheap table knife, but considering how this was the same girl that in another timeline had managed to break Undyne's neck using a torn note book, and smash Papyrus's face in with a frying pan, then she wasn't someone to mess with. Moreover, he was not entirely kidding about only having one HP considering his luck, one solid punch and he would possibly find himself in a boneyard. (heh heh boneyard). Man he really did need to participate in more of Undyne's work out sessions.

Sans dogged every swing, but unlike in the judgement hall, he made sure not to attack back. It was definitely safe to say however, that she had a lot more stamina.

"Whew, Dang kid, you really like swinging that thing around," it eventually got to the point where he could not keep up with things. He just closed his eyes and accepted fate.

" _Well maybe in the next timeline kid,"_

 _Slash_.

He opened his eyes to the sound of a knife falling to the ground. When he looked up, he saw Chara fall to her knees and gasp.

"No Sans, don't die. I'm sorry please."

He looked down to notice that there was a huge gash in his shirt.

"Kid, I'm alright, I'm alright. You just ripped through my shirt that's all."

Chara let out a kind of half baffled half relived grin. Sans too gave a nervous smile and whether out of a weird attempt to cope with the situation, or out of a twisted sense of humor, they found themselves laughing.

Sans breathed a sigh.

"Whew, I guess you can call that a _close shave_ huh huh?"

"Yeah, _sniff_ I guess so."

"Yeah. How bout I grab that knife huh?"

Chara nodded. Sans grabbed the knife and put it in his pocket. The two of them both got in their seats. The other patrons stared at them before going back to normal business.

"Sorry for causing a scene Mr. Grillby sir."

"Pfft no biggie mates, you ought to see the royal guard on Royal Ribs Night. It's like an episode of Punch and Judy.

Grillby went back to his work, but Chara let out a sigh

"It happened again."

"That feeling again?" Sans asked

Chara nodded.

"What's it like? How can you tell when you're about to lose control?"

"It's…it's hard to explain. At first I'm hesitant, but then I get into the battle. Like I get into a rhythm and I kind of enjoy it you know. I like that feeling of danger."

"Eh so you're an adrenaline junkie. Undyne can relate to that."

Chara nodded. "But then that feeling turns into something gross. All of the sudden, I just get this feeling of anger o-of rage, like this insatiable need to kill…everything blurs out and by the time I come to, I see dust on my hands, and I know…I've killed someone."

"Hmmm, it's interesting you say that, Undyne said that you…er frisk dealt with the same issue just before she killed her.'

Chara gasped in shock "How? I mean if I killed her but she's alive, that means I must have reset. She's not supposed to be able to remember anything. The only monsters I know that remember resets, are you and Flowey."

"Well I guess you can add Undyne to that list,"

"Are there any others?"

"Nope just me and Undyne and frankly with her it's a recent thing."

"Is it possible that…maybe they remember because I've done it so many times?"

"Maybe…Maybe it only happens to monsters that have Deter…." Sans found himself stopping mid-sentence."

"What?" Chara asked.

"Nothing…um tell me something kid…have you had nightmares…of a monster that…I don't know may look something like a kid."

Chara's eyes widened. "How did you…"

"Call it a lucky guess. What does it look like exactly?"

"Um…it's a girl about my age, she has dark brown hair, kind of yellowish kin, and she wears a blue and purple shirt. At first she looks normal, but then her eyes become like these big black holes.

Sans took another swig of ketchup contemplating his own thoughts

" _So to Frisk, Chara is the monster, and to Chara, Frisk is the monster. Or is one monster terrorizing one girl? "_

 _So far, I'm seeing two ways of looking at this. Either this human is in fact two humans sharing one body, or this is fact one human suffering from sort of dual identify hex. Considering her little presto chango act I'm going to go with the latter, but even if that is the case, whodunit? The only person I know capable of that kind of magic is Asgore. And another thing, are we dealing with a Frisk that has Chara's memories, or a Chara with Frisk's memories._

 _I mean it make sense if Asgore had put Chara's memories inside Frisk, I mean they look similar enough maybe he wanted desperately to bring his daughter back and he was willing to use a surrogate body. Is it a bit cruel and irrational, yeah but I think we all surprise ourselves with how far we are willing to go when we're struck by grief. Sure as heck knows I did._

 _But what if it's the other way around. What if Chara has Frisk memories, and if so why? Obviously I never got to see how things always went down between Frisk and Asgore during the genocide routes being dead and all, but I'm sure there were probably just as many times when he used the souls to fight back as there were times where the kid would have just one-shoted him. Maybe he inserted the memories of a human from a pacifist timeline in an effort to make herself remember what she once was._

 _Which leads into my final question. What's causing Chara to go crazy? Obviously up to the point she died she wasn't like this, or At least not in this universe, but at some point between dying and coming back something caused a screw to come loose somewhere. Is it PTSD, another soul trying to make her life heck, or is it too much determination for one little girl to handle. I mean monsters to show rather physical blatant signs of determination overload because their bodies can't handle it even when their mind can due to having the lack of physical matter. I mean when you break a monster down to its bare components your lucky to have enough dust for an ashtray you'd need to somehow fuse at least two monsters together to create a normal body to hold all of that determination, or go the mad scientist route and try to alter the physiology of a monster. Maybe it's the inverse for humans. Maybe their minds can't handle the stress of all that determination even if their bodies stay perfectly intact. Obviously the brains don't melt, but maybe like sensory overload. If that's the case, then we'll just have to handle things one day at a time. I mean considering how many resets Chara and I have been through, something tells me if she hasn't gone completely coo coo by now, she isn't going to. Dang it all of these questions and theories and jack squat regarding solid answers_

"Sans?" Chara asked.

Sans snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah kid."

"I have…I mean Frisk has a question that she has been meaning to ask you. Do you mind?"

"Shoot kid. Ask me anything."

"Why were you an Undyne fighting that night? The only other time you fought like that is when were fought in the judgement hall."

Sans eyes once again shrunk as sweat dripped from his brow.

 _Jeez kid ask me anything but that_.

"Well…She and I had a disagreement, and I lost my temper."

"I got that much, but why?"

Sans just stuttered unable to get a sentence edgewise. He'd probably have made himself look like a total idiot had he not been saved by a certain gurgling sound.

"Heh, would you look at that, I got to use the little skulls room. I'll be right back."

Sans darted to the restroom as quick as he could. Chara just sighed. She wasn't an idiot. It was pretty obvious he was hiding something.

"Don't let him bother you mate." Grillby said handing Chara another refill on the shake. "For as long as I've known him the skull's always been a bit timid."

"When did you first meet him?" Chara asked

"Well….you want the long story or the short?"

"I can go for the long."

Grillby chuckled. "Well in that case, excuse while I pour me some of that midnight oil real quick.

 **A/N: I think I'll go ahead and end this chapter here since the flashbacks about to come up could probably be chapters in their own right. I hope this story is still somewhat smooth this story actual kind of evolves as I right it, and as I explore more of the Fandom, well ideas tend to grow, expand and change. Trust me, this story bears little resemblance of what I originally planned at the time I started writing. Actually the whole Sans thinking to himself scene is actually very much like how brainstorming this thing has been like (Obviously attempted editing in terms of style to fit more with the story) Either way, I've had fun writing, and I hope you continue to have fun reading.**


End file.
